I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved apparatus for selectively coupling one of a telecommunications device, such as a modem, or a telephone handset to a telephone system via the telephone base handset interconnection jack.
II. Description of Related Art
Modems are commonly used to permit a computer or facsimile machine to communicate with another like device over the telephone line. Conventional modems use a two-wire communications connection that is typically connected directly to a two-wire telephone line.
In many applications it is not possible to utilize a dedicated telephone line for interconnection with the modem. In telephone systems using a PBX arrangement, where many lines are serviced by a central controller, it is difficult to achieve dedicated line service for modem communications. In the PBX arrangement, various lines are required for voice communication. The providing of dedicated telephone lines for modems which are not constantly communicating over the dedicated lines, may result in additional telephone lines that are not used to their full capacity. This system deficiency is especially true when additional voice communication lines are in use and more are needed, although the dedicated modem lines are currently not used. Furthermore, the telephone base usually needs to be coupled to the PBX system to accomplish line selection for outgoing communications.
In the conventional telephone set environment, the user may desire to have both voice and data communication capabilities over the telephone line. The coupling of a modem to the telephone line forms a dedicated line solely for use by the modem, unless the modem includes provisions to couple to the telephone set thereto with a switch for selecting between telephone set or modem interconnection to the telephone line. Otherwise, the modem must be disconnected and the telephone set reconnected to the telephone line. In the latter situation, one must physically interconnect one or the other of the telephone or modem to achieve the selected communication status. In many situations, coupling of the modem to the telephone line may be physically difficult, or impossible, without damaging the existing telephone set-telephone line interconnection. For example, many businesses and hotels have the telephone sets that are hard-wired directly to a corresponding telephone line rather than having a modular plug and jack interconnection. Without the availability of a modular jack in which the telephone set normally plugs into for interconnection to the telephone line, the modem is rendered useless.
The present invention successfully overcomes the difficulties realized in using both modem and voice communications from a single telephone line or through a PBX system. The present invention is a unique apparatus for enabling selected communications through the telephone set over a single telephone line both voice and data communications.